


Don't Cry Over Spilled Popcorn

by Wakingonprospit



Series: WWTD (What Would They Do): Imagine Your OTP Like Never Before [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay volleyball anime, M/M, Movie Night, Popcorn, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your otp taking turns to toss grapes/other small foods into the other’s mouth. Person A is pretty decent at it but Person B keeps hitting Person A’s nose or cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry Over Spilled Popcorn

“I can't take you anywhere,” Kageyama mutters quietly, arms crossed over his chest.

His boyfriend was sitting next to him in the movie theater as they waited for the movie to start. The dark haired teen was trying his hardest to look anywhere but at the smaller orange haired boy, hoping that no one would realize that they had arrived together, which was ridiculous considering that they sat right next to each other in a theater with only about thirty people in it.

“Hinata, stop,” the taller teen says quietly, chancing a glance back at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye.

The other teenager just grins at Kageyama, then tosses another piece of popcorn high into the air, tilting his head back and moving his head to catch it in his mouth.

He hasn't stopped since he was given the damn popcorn. Kageyama glares at his boyfriend. Does he not know how to eat it like a normal person. He tries to ignore it, looking forward at the screen to watch the same Coca-cola ad that has been playing off and on ever since they sat down. That is, until he feels the pap of a small piece of popcorn hit the corner of his lips.

“Your turn,” Hinata insists with a grin, tossing another piece of popcorn at the other, this time hitting him in the cheek.

“Absolutely not,” the dark eyed teen says in a hushed voice, “Quit it.”

The other responds with a pout before grinning deviously. “Only if you do it once,” he persists, a wide smiling taking up his face one again.

Kageyama stares at his boyfriend, trying to pinpoint if he is being sincere or not, before letting out an almost inaudible sigh and opening his mouth.

It is then that, as soon as he has opened his mouth fully, Hinata is shoving an entire handful of overly buttery popcorn at Kageyama’s face, none of which land in the other teen’s mouth.

“Seriously?!” He raises his voice in frustration, trying to wrestle the tub of popcorn away from his boyfriend, only managing to spill most of it in the floor as the lights begin to dim, signalling the movie’s start.

**Author's Note:**

> First haikyuu fic! Even though it's just a drabble.


End file.
